


Revoke

by I_geek_therefore_I_live



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_geek_therefore_I_live/pseuds/I_geek_therefore_I_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve adopted Peter over two years ago and everything seemed to be normal. A notice of revocation of adoption leaves a lot of unanswered questions and broken hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first fan fiction, not to mention my first superfamily fic. The summary was kinda bad, but hopefully the story is better. Please leave any and all comments and criticisms, but if you think the criticisms would make a 17 year old cry and swear off writing forever, well, you know try exercise some restraint.  
> Enjoy =)

“You’re never gonna catch me, Daddy!” Peter yelled running through the tower. Tony followed the two-year-old’s quick pitter-patter down the hallway of Stark Tower.   
“You might want to slow down Petey, your dad’s an old man” Steve yelled out of the kitchen.  
“So says the Capsicle” Tony yelled back a gentle smirk played on his face as he past the kitchen entry. Tony strolled into the living room and saw the toddler peeking his brown scruffy hair out from under his red blanket. He darted back under when he saw his dad walk in. Tony smiled lovingly at the Peter sized bulge underneath the blanket. “Hey Steve I think I lost Peter.” Tony yelled behind him.  
“Maybe he ran all the way to California. I hear it’s nice this time of year.” Tony flopped down on the couch next to Peter. Tony could hear a little giggle come from under the blanket.  
“Well, gee Steve I guess I should wait here until he gets back. Maybe even take a nap.” Tony said reaching over and grabbing the blanket. Peter curled up even more but Tony had taken away his cover. “Well that’s funny, you don’t look like a blanket. In fact you look like my son Peter.” Tony said lifting his son in the air.  
“I’m not Peter, I’m a blanket.”  
“I didn’t think blankets could talk.” Tony said lifting him higher, searching him and turning him over as though he was inspecting a machine. Peter tried very hard to hold in his laughter but was failing.  
“ I can talk because I’m special. You made me in your lab.”  
“Is that so?” Tony asked bringing him back down to eye level. He couldn’t help but smile at the quick answers his son gave. He definitely got that from him.  
“Well do you know what special blankets are used for?” Tony asked. A smirk played on his face as Peter shook his head no.

 

Steve couldn’t tell what it was but he knew something was off. All the giggles and snarky comments had stopped floating out of the living room. He put down his knife and cleaned his hands. Knowing from previous experiences, watermelon cubes could wait. Steve was about to walk into the living room when Tony jumped into the kitchen, hands on his hips and Peter on his back.   
“Well what do you think?” Tony said, keeping his dynamic pose.  
“Think about what?” Steve said smiling at the scene in front of him.  
“My special blanket that also functions as a cape. Do I look daring, dynamic, debonair?” Tony said striking multiple poses.  
“You could say that,” Steve said walking around Tony, “But if you ask me, it makes an even better hat.” Steve lifted Peter to his shoulders struck his own pose.  
“Give me back my cape!” Tony yelled as Steve ran out of the kitchen with Peter.  
“Never!” Tony was about to follow, when doorbell rang. Not extremely usual considering they lived on the top floor.   
“JARVIS?”   
“They appear to be from the DA’s office, sir.” Tony walked towards the front door reluctantly. Lawyers were usually only good if they were on his side. Nevertheless, he opened the door to a young twenty something year old woman with brown hair.  
“Mr. Stark?” she said hesitantly, stuck somewhere between star struck and fearful. Tony could understand the first, but not the second.  
“Yes, what is it?”   
“This is for you,” she said extending out a blue envelope. Tony cringed back at first, he didn’t normally like to be handed things of a legal nature, but neither Steve, Pepper nor Happy was here to help. As he grabbed for the hideous thing he realized the girl’s sad expression. “I’m extremely sorry,” she said bowing her head. She turned to leave and was in the elevator before Tony could ask why. Tony tore open the envelope and began to read the enclosed letter. He had barely finished the third sentence when Tony felt his heart sink into his stomach and his entire body go numb. He hadn’t even realized he was crying until Steve came and asked what was wrong. “Revocation” was the only word Tony could mutter out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long. Found this in my phone and sat my ass down in front of the computer.

It had been a week since the girl had walked into the penthouse and turned everything upside down. If Tony had known this was going to happen, that a piece paper delivered by some scared law intern was going to stand between him and son, he would have moved to Cuba and renounced citizenship. He's done crazier for less. But unprepared though he was he wasn't going to be anymore. The house was cluttered with legal documents and file boxes. Some days it was hard to tell where the workshop ended and the living room began. Bruce and Coulson came over everyday to help, but no matter had books they opened or people they talked to the outlook never changed from grim.  
"The chances of us winning this case are 10 to 1. While both you and Steve have provided a stable home for Peter and have taken the utmost care of him since he was an infant, your legal custody over Peter isn't," Coulson hesitated looking for the right word, "certain."  
"Why? His aunt and uncle signed over full custody willingly."  
"Yes," Bruce quickly interjected, "but that was under the pretense that both the biological parents had died. Because the parents weren't actually dead, Mr. and Mrs. Parker had no right to sign custody over to you."  
"Then where we're these so called parents? Who leaves their child for 2 years to 'play dead' and what gives them the right to just come back all of a sudden and say 'Hey! Thanks for being such excellent babysitters. We want him back now.'"  
"Tony you could be a horrible parent to Peter and it wouldn't matter. They could have been gone 2 years or 10. Courts generally grant custody to the biological parents simply, and sometimes solely, because they are his biological parents."  
"They maybe his parents but we are his family and I'm not losing my son because of a few strands of DNA." Tony said and went back to looking through the mess of papers surrounding him. 

Steve has approached the news differently. Of course he cried with Tony and felt his own heart sink into his chest but he didn't go into full on rampage work mode. Instead he did everything he could to only spend time with Peter but keep him from knowing. Steve would take Peter to the park everyday between 1 and 3. Bruce and Coulson would come around to then to help Tony and though a few surprise visits from his uncles were relatively harmless, too many could lead to too many unanswerable questions. They would play tag for a bit and then play some catch and while Peter would go on the monkey bars and slides. While Peter would tire himself out doing all his favorite things, Steve would draw. He would start to draw the trees or a bird but in the end his pictures always included Peter. Sometimes just his face others him hanging from the monkey bars. But always with a smile. Steve thought what he was doing would help but the day before the trial he felt a gigantic pit in stomach. He didn't take Peter to the park that day and he couldn't sleep that night. While Tony had fought and fought his growing fears, Steve simply refused to address them. He set himself low expectations deciding he couldn't care if Peter was taken away or not. Whatever happened was just and fair because it was delivered by the court system. But none of that was true. Steve didn't want to care because he didn't want the hurt. He hated feeling like everyday was a step closer to losing his baby. He was his son and it wasn't fair that some couple just decided to take all of that way because they could. It wasn't fair that despite the fact that he had to change diapers for the last two years he might never get a chance to see his son ride a bike or break his arm for the first time. Despite having the ability to recite, by heart, every story on the shelf in Peter's room, he'd never see his his son fall in love or go through awkward phase or crash his first car. Despite having lost enough sleep to shave 5 years off his life he would never see his son graduate or become an artist or inventor or baseball player or father or even though he'd never admit how proud it would make him, a superhero. Instead two people who barely know their "son" would get to watch all of this while Steve and Tony are left to what ifs and the ever so random news article. It wasn't fair, American justice system or not. 

Steve got up to go to Peter's room, looking at his son safe in his room under _his ___roof, would calm his nerves. He just hoped it wouldn't be his last. He should have expected his husband would have had the same idea.  
"Can't sleep either?" Tony's voice cut through the dark.  
"We prepared for kidnappings, hostage situations, surprise attacks, bombings, hell, even a monkey with a machine gun. How on earth could we not see this coming?"  
"I think we both thought we would die first. We would take the bullet or explosion. Not some legal bullshit"  
"I don't think I can lose him. I just don't know" Tony placed his hand on Steve's back.  
"I here Guam is nice this time of year"  
"Extradition treaties"  
"Shit I forgot about those" A silence followed as both fathers fixed their eyes on their sons sleeping form. They watched his chest rise and fall as they had so many times before but this time was different. This time might not be the last.  
"We have a chance tomorrow right? We won't lose?" Steve's voice was steady but quiet. Tony didn't answer.


End file.
